thewalkingdeadtvfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Andrew Rusk
Manchmal auch benannt als Andrew Rusk Filmographie *Puls ... Tattoed Phoner (2016) *Banshee: Small Town. Big Secrets. (TV Series) ... Marine Driver (2015) *Zombieland (TV Movie) ... Winchester Zombie (2013) *Temptation: Confessions of a Marriage Counselor ... Mountain Biker (2013) *The Walking Dead (TV Series) ... Drug Store Walker (2011) *Cardboard Warfare 2 (Short) ... Burning German (2011) *Somebodies (TV Series) ... Community Angel (2008) *Somebodies ... White Guy (2006) *Warm Springs - Heilende Quellen (TV Movie) ... Page (2005) Stunts *Haven's End (stunt coordinator) (post-production) (2018) *Saving Zoë (stunts) (post-production) (2018) *Bobcat Goldthwait's Misfits & Monsters (TV Series) (additional stunt coordinator - 3 episodes, 2018) (assistant stunt coordinator - 1 episode, 2018) (stunt rigger - 1 episode, 2018) (water safety - 1 episode, 2018) (utility stunts - 1 episode, 2018) (stunt coordinator - 1 episode, 2018) (post-production) (2018) *Untitled James Gunn/H Collective Project (stunt rigger) (post-production) (2018) *Hell Fest (stunts) (post-production) (2018) *St. Agatha (stunts) (post-production) (2018) *Die Überlebenden (stunts) (completed) (2018) *Tropical Cop Tales (TV Movie) (stunt coordinator) (2018) *Superfly (stunts) (2018) *Better Start Running (stunt double: Jeremy Irons) (2018) *Summer '03 (stunts) (2018) *Strangers: Opfernacht (utility stunts) (2018) *Atlanta (TV Series) (stunt coordinator - 20 episodes) *Thank You for Your Service (stunts) *Lore (TV Series documentary) (covering stunt coordinator) / (stunt rigger) *Valor (TV Series) (stunts) (2017) *Das Leuchten der Erinnerung (stunts) (2017) *Claws (TV Series) (stunt fire safety - 1 episode) (2017) *Red Blooded (TV Series) (stunts - 1 episode) (2017) *Brockmire (TV Series) (stunt performer - 1 episode) (2017) *Rings (stunts) (2017) *The Yellow Birds (stunt performer) (2017) *The Walking Dead (TV Series) (stunts - 23 episodes, 2011 - 2017) (stunt performer - 5 episodes, 2012 - 2014) (stunt rigger - 3 episodes, 2011) (2011-2017) *Left Behind: Vanished - Next Generation (stunts) (2016) *Deckname Quarry (TV Series) (stunts - 1 episode) (2016) *Almost Friends (stunt coordinator) (2016) *MacGyver (TV Series) (stunts - 1 episode) (2016) *Enclosure (stunt co-coordinator) (2016) *Too Close to Home (TV Series) (stunt double - 1 episode) (2016) *Powers (TV Series) (stunt double - 1 episode) (2016) *Love Under New Management: The Miki Howard Story (assistant stunt coordinator) (2016) *Beacon Point (stunt rigger) / (stunts) (2016) *Roots (TV Mini-Series) (stunts - 1 episode) (2016) *Containment - Eine Stadt hofft auf Rettung (TV Series) (stunts - 2 episodes, 2016) (utility stunts - 1 episode, 2016) (2016) *Puls (stunt double: Raggedy) / (stunts) (2016) *Hap and Leonard (TV Series) (stunts - 1 episode) (2016) *The Birth of a Nation: Aufstand zur Freiheit (stunts) (2016) *Alvin und die Chipmunks: Road Chip (stunt rigger) / (stunts) (2015) *South of Hell (TV Series) (stunt rigger - 1 episode) (2015) *Die Tribute von Panem - Mockingjay: Teil 2 (stunts) (2015) *Complications (TV Series) (stunt player - 1 episode) (2015) *Fast & Furious 7 (stunts) (2015) *Picknick mit Bären (stunt rigger) (2015) *Banshee: Small Town. Big Secrets. (TV Series) (stunts - 1 episode) (2015) *Devious Maids (TV Series) (stunts - 1 episode, 2015) (stunt performer - 1 episode, 2014) (2014-2015) *Heavy Water (assistant stunt coordinator) (2014) *HR (TV Movie) (stunt double: Greg Germann) (2014) *Line of Sight (TV Movie) (stunt utility) (2014) *Die Tribute von Panem - Mockingjay: Teil 1 (stunts) (2014) *Furchtbar fröhliche Weihnachten (stunt double: Joel McHale) (2014) *Red Band Society (TV Series) (cover coordinator) (2014) *Let's be Cops - Die Party Bullen (stunt double: James D'Arcy) / (stunts) (2014) *The Reconstruction of William Zero (stunt double: Scott Poythress) (2014) *Drop Dead Diva (TV Series) (stunts - 1 episode) (2014) *Halt and Catch Fire (TV Series) (stunt utility - 1 episode) (2014) *Resurrection (TV Series) (stunts - 2 episodes, 2014) (stunt rigger - 1 episode, 2014) (2014) *Sabotage (stunts) (2014) *The Red Road (TV Series) (stunt double - 1 episode) (2014) *Der Zufrühkommer (stunt rigger) (2014) *The Morningside Psycho (stunt double: the monster) (2014) *Constantine (TV Series) (assistant stunt coordinator - 11 episodes, 2014 - 2015) (stunts - 4 episodes, 2014) (stunt rigger - 1 episode, 2015) (stunt coordinator 2013) (2013-2015) *The Originals (TV Series) (stunt performer - 5 episodes, 2013 - 2014) (stunts - 1 episode, 2014) (fire coordinator - 1 episode, 2013) (stunt rigger - 1 episode.2013) (2013-2014) *A Madea Christmas (stunt double: Chad Michael Murray) (2013-2014) *Anchorman - Die Legende kehrt zurück (stunts) (2013) *Die Tribute von Panem - Catching Fire (stunts) (2013) *Eastbound & Down (TV Series) (stunt rigger - 1 episode) (2013) *Homeland (TV Series) (stunts - 1 episode) (2013) *Under the Dome (TV Series) (stunts - 3 episodes) (2013) *Rectify (TV Series) (stunt player - 1 episode, 2013) (stunts - 1 episode, 2013) (stunt rigger - 1 episode, 2013) (2013) *Zombieland (TV Movie) (stunts) (2013) *Scary Movie 5 (stunts) (2013) *Conan (TV Series) (stunt performer - 1 episode) (2013) *Temptation: Confessions of a Marriage Counselor (stunts) (2013) *The Spectacular Now: Perfekt ist jetzt (stunt double) (2013) *Killer Mike: Big Beast (Video short) (utility stunts) (2012) *Hillbilly Highway (utility stunts) (2012) *Flight (stunts) (2012) *Escape Routes (TV Series) (stunt rigger - 1 episode) (2012) *My Super Psycho Sweet 16: Part 3 (TV Movie) (stunt rigger) (2012) *Teen Wolf (TV Series) (stunt rigger - 1 episode, 2011) (utility stunts - 1 episode, 2011) (2011) *Red Light Runners (Short) (stunt double: david peirce) / (stunts) (2011) *Pushin' Up Daisies (stunt coordinator) (2010) *Date with the Dead (Short) (stunts) (2009) Art Department *42 - Die wahre Geschichte einer Sportlegende (gangboss) (2013) *Das wundersame Leben von Timothy Green (set dresser) (2012) *The Watch - Nachbarn der 3. Art (set dresser) (2012) *Die Stooges - Drei Vollpfosten drehen ab (set dresser) (2012) *Glamour Girl im Pferdestall (swing) (2011) *Alles erlaubt - Eine Woche ohne Regeln (set dresser) (2011) *The Lost Valentine (TV Movie) (on-set dresser) (2011) *Girls Club 2 - Vorsicht bissig! (TV Movie) (on-set dresser) (2011) *So spielt das Leben (set dresser) (2010) *The Crazies - Fürchte deinen Nächsten (set dresser - as Andrew Rusk) *Preacher's Kid (set dresser) (2010) *Not Since You (leadman) (2009) *The Vampire Diaries (TV Series) (carpenter - 1 episode) (2009) *Am Ende des Weges (carpenter) (2009) *Informers (art assistant) (2008) *Somebodies (TV Series) (on-set dresser - 10 episodes) (2008) *October Road (TV Series) (carpenter - 1 episode) (2007) *Sie waren Helden (carpenter - uncredited) (2006) Production Designer *Off They Go (Short) (2011) *The Gallon Challenge (Video) (2010) *Pushin' Up Daisies (2010) *Refrigerator (Short) (2009) *Somebodies (2006) Special Effects *The Reconstruction of William Zero (armorer) (2014) *Not Since You (armorer) (2009) Camera and Electrical Department *Art of Suicide (grip) (2007) Producer *Pushin' Up Daisies (co-producer) (2010) Set Decorator *Talk Show (Short) (2011) Miscellaneous Crew *Room Raiders (TV Series) (production assistant - 1 episode) (2005) Thanks *Dead Island: No Retreat (Short) (very special thanks) (2013) Himself *Talking Dead (TV Series) ... Himself (2016) *Hellblazerbiz (TV Series) ... Himself (2015) Auftritte in den "The Walking Dead"-Folgen 2011 - Secrets (2011) ... Drug Store Walker (uncredited) Stunts in den "The Walking Dead"-Folgen 2017 - Rock in the Road (2017) ... (stunts) 2016 - Sing Me a Song (2016) ... (stunts) - Swear (2016) ... (stunts) - The Cell (2016) ... (stunts) - No Way Out (2016) ... (stunts) 2015 - Heads Up (2015) ... (stunts) - Always Accountable (2015) ... (stunts) - Now (2015) ... (stunts) - Here's Not Here (2015) ... (stunts) - Thank You (2015) ... (stunts) - JSS (2015) ... (stunts - uncredited) - First Time Again (2015) ... (stunts - uncredited) - Try (2015) ... (stunts - uncredited) 2014 - Self Help (2014) ... (stunts - uncredited) - Slabtown (2014) ... (stunts - uncredited) - A (2014) ... (stunt performer - uncredited) - Alone (2014) ... (stunts - uncredited) - Still (2014) ... (stunts - uncredited) - Claimed (2014) ... (stunts - uncredited) - Inmates (2014) ... (stunts - uncredited) 2013 - Too Far Gone (2013) ... (stunts - uncredited) - Live Bait (2013) ... (stunts - uncredited) 2012 - Hounded (2012) ... (stunt performer - uncredited) - Say the Word (2012) ... (stunt performer - uncredited) - Walk with Me (2012) ... (stunt performer - uncredited) - 18 Miles Out (2012) ... (stunt performer - uncredited) 2011 - Pretty Much Dead Already (2011) ... (stunts) - Secrets (2011) ... (stunts) - Chupacabra (2011) ... (stunt rigger) - Cherokee Rose (2011) ... (stunt rigger) - Save the Last One (2011) ... (stunt rigger) Kategorie:Nebendarsteller Kategorie:Darsteller: Staffel 2